Story of our life
by BTRJENDALL
Summary: This is the story of Nina and fabian life. The rating may change but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this story will be a little mature, I will warn you the chapter before, so think twice about reading it!**

Nina POV

Today was June 22nd. Today was the day I got married to the love of my life, Fabian Dylan Rutter.

"Soon-to-be Nina Rutter get up! I have 4 hours 27 minutes and 32 now 31 seconds to get you ready!" Amber yelled. All the girls laughed and I got out of the hotel bed. I have been awake for hours and decided to lay in bed thinking about anything and texting Fabian. But don't tell Amber. She said that we cannot speak to each other in person or texting. God do I miss him. We ordered room service and I ate my favorite meal. Pancakes with chocolate ships. I took one bite and already decided that Fabian makes better chocolate chip pancakes.

"Time to get ready," Amber yelled as soon as we finished breakfast. She directed me to a chair right in front of a vanity.

"Sit back and relax, and no texting. I will be watching you like a hawk," Amber scolded which Patricia fell back laughing at. I decided to play card games. Amber applied her poison to my face (her makeup). I usually wear concealer, mascara, and lipgloss. Sometimes I wear a bit more, but nothing heavy. I never do my hair. I got bangs that frame to the right side of my face. I usually do a braid and thats good for me. I can fishtail but I don't do it often. Recently I have been growing them out and Amber has thanking me for doing so. She says my wedding hair will look amazing. I am afraid to see what she will do.

"Done," Amber announced. I looked up to see a natural look on my face witch meant pale pink lips, a bit of color on my cheeks, and champagne and sparkly brown eyeshadow. My hair was in curls and bangs were swept into the curls. Now I could see why she was thankful for me to grow my hair out.

"Why don't we toast before Nina gets into her dress," Mara suggested. She broke open the champagne and poured a glass for me, herself, Amber, Patricia, and my Gran.

"I would like to thank you all, for being a huge help during this somewhat stressful and happy time in my life. You guys are the best girlfriends ever and the best Gran ever," I said ending with a smile on my face. We cheered and drank. Gran waved for me to come over.

"Nina, for the something old and blue, I wanted to give you your mother's necklace. She wore it on her wedding day. I knew she wanted to see this happen to you and I knew she wished to be here," my Gran said. I hugged my Gran realizing that she was right. My mom and dad would want to be here.

"Can you put it on Gran," I asked. I turned around for her to put on the necklace. I ran to the mirror to see the necklace.

"That is beautiful Nina. Where did you get it," Mara asked.

"It was my parents," I replied back.

"Let's get the dress on," Amber said breaking the moment. I walked into the bedroom and with Amber and Gran to put on the shoes, the veil, and the dress. Amber unzipped the clothing bag to reveal my simple and white wedding dress and my floor length veil. Amber unzipped the bag of the dress. I stood into it until Gran had to zip and tie the dress up. I put my hands on her shoulders so Gran could finished the back. I stepped into the shoes and walked like a newborn to the mirror. I was struck what the final look looked like. Patricia handed me my bouquet which consists of white lilies and lavender roses. We got in order from bridesmaid to maid of honor (Amber) to me and Gran. I took a deep breath in knowing, I will never ever regret this. The music started and everyone walked down with their partner. It was time for me and Gran to walk and when I stepped on to the isle I saw Fabian reaction and it made me remember the amazing times we had.

_"My chosen one"_

_"The treasure was you"_

_"I was gonna say beautiful"_

_"I won't give on the mystery, Sarah, or you"_

I nodded for Gran to walk me down and every step I took I prepared myself a little more for this. Gran turned to me and I kissed her cheek before being handed off to Fabian. I gave my bouquet to Amber and turned to Fabian. The preacher started to say stuff that we both agreed to.

"You may now start the vows," the Preacher said.

"Fabian, you're probably going to impress me more with your vows but here is mine. I remember falling over Patricia and meeting your beautiful blue-green eyes. They pulled me into a oblivion that I didn't want to escape. And everyday since then, I have fallen more in love with you. Everyday is a adventure with you, like high school to planning this beautiful wedding. I wouldn't trade my crazy years of life to be with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my perfect day," I said passionately to him. I could tears trickling down his face.

"Nina, crazy thing is we both started our vows the same ways. When I saw you trip over Patricia-," Fabian started.

"Why does everyone start talking about me in their vows," Patricia yelled and the whole crowd laughed, including the preacher.

"As I was saying, I knew my life changed. Every morning you're my first thought and the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. You've changed me for better. I have never been happier, more outgoing, and talkative. Every day with you is an adventure. And I can' wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than you could ever imagine," Fabian said with equal passion in his voice.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Preacher announced and me and Fabian leaned into each other giving each other whole-hearted kiss. When we pulled back for air we leaned our heads together excited with our life with one another.

**Thanks so much for reading!**

Just because I love you guys here is a snippet of the next chapter.

As we swayed side to side laughing at each other. We kept on stepping on each others toes, messing up, and starting all over again. My life at this moment is so very perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! this story will be a little mature, I will warn you the chapter before, so think twice about reading it!

Fabian POV

Me and Nina walked back down the isle laughing along each other. The whole bridal party walked into the hotel. Me and Nina parted ways from the bridal party. We walked into our hotel room. I stared at my wife, my freaking wife, in amazement. God, she is so beautiful. She turned around.

"What ya staring at," she asked.

"At how beautiful you look. And that you're now my wife," I responded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waste.

"We're married," I said, finally hitting down on me. Nina blushed and I laughed my butt off. She swatted at my arm trying to make me stop laughing. I grabbed her arm and bowed her down kissing her. I am so glad that nobody can take her. Soon after snogging, or making out as Nina likes to say, we heard her phone ring. She pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her phone. As she looked down and I followed her and starting kissing her neck. I knew she was fisting her fists and trying not to moan.

"Fabian as much as I love this, I don't want any damage done to my neck, Amber would kill me, and speaking of the devil, we have to go make our grand entrance," she said grabbing my hand and running out of the room. I laughed and ran as well. We went to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"Good you finally came, we all thought you were having sex upstairs or something," Eddie said. Making Nina bury her face in my arm and everyone burst out in laughter. Patricia punched Eddie in the arm and the smacked echoed. Making Alfie and Jerome fall down to the floor in tears.

"Guys calm down," Nina shooed, "Before we go in there I just wanted to say that if I hadn't gone on the computer that day, searching amazing school, I would have stayed in America, never met my friends, my second home, now my first, and the love of my life. I see Amber as the talkative sister, Patricia and Eddie as my parents, Jerome and Alfie as my brothers, Mara as my quiet sister, and Fabian boyfriend now husband. I love guys," Nina spoke heartfelt. We all gave a group hugged and made our way to the ballroom. Everyone lined up in order. The audience cheered for us when we walked in. The DJ started walking over to us.

"How bout the happy couple does their first dance," he says and the audience agrees. We walk to the center and the music begin to play. Our song. We started swaying.

As we swayed side to side laughing at each other. We kept on stepping on each others toes, messing up, and starting all over again. My life at this moment is so very perfect.

Nina pov

As the song ended we sat down at the bridal party table. The food was served. As we eat the delicious steak and sliders I heard Mara and Amber yelling at Jerome and Alfie about eating improperly and I peaked over seeing Alfie and Jerome's faces covered in sauce. I poked Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie and we all started laughing. They shooed the boys to clean themselves off and they sat down.

"Amber you married a five year old," I told her truthfully.

"I know, it is good thing that we love each other," she responded and all the girls bursted in laughter. Me and Fabian stood up to greet everyone. We walked table to table when I suddenly yanked by Amber and the music started blaring. And that is how the night went. Dancing, laughing, and food. Soon everyone started to leave. The Anubis gang were the only people there and we were laughing our butts off at Alfie who was doing a weird impression of something.

"Its been a night, why don't we go upstairs and sleep into a blissful abyss," I tell wiping the tears off my face. We all agree and hug before parting way. Me and Fabian got into our own elevator. The ride was the least to say awkward. I know people make love on their wedding nights but we had never discuss that subject.

"Fabian," I said breaking the silence, "Do you expect anything from me tonight."

"I expect us to be happy and in love," he said trying to avoid the subject and reaching out to caress my hands.

"I mean something," think in my brain for the right word, "sexually."

"I don't expect anything from you, and hopefully the same from you but if we both want it, what is the worst that can happen, you get pregnant, we have family," he responded whole heartedly.

"Let me get changed into something more… well you'll see," I whisper seductively in his ear. I went into the bathroom and changed into a lingerie that was navy blue, Fabian's favorite color. I was seriously debating it but I already a promise, and I just hate to break them. I stripped out of my simple wedding dress and changed into the lingerie. I opened the door and pose to me what seems to be a sexy pose. When Fabian looked up his eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets. He ran out of the bed and laced his arm my back and swooped me up and laid me down on the bed. I started scooting back and Fabian crawled over me. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine. He started moving down to my neck, my sweet spot. I started moaning in pleasure. I flipped us over so I would be on top. We sat up with me on his lap, I pushed my hair to one side. I started running my hands up and down his chest. I felt his hand on my back near my bra clip. I reached behind my back, but before unclipping I pulled back.

"You want this right, this is big and I don't want to pressure you into anything," He reached behind my back and unclipped the upper part of the lingerie. He then proceeded to unzip the back exposing me, completely. I flushed and look down.

"You're beautiful Nina, don't think you aren't," He placed two fingers under my chin and brought his lips to mine. He flipped us back over so I was underneath him.

I kicked up his pants and his boxers. We were both fully exposed.

"I am ready, if you are," I said. He nodded and started to go down and started to kiss my stomach, my thighs, my legs. Every bit of my skin. "Fabian, I'm ready, I love you." He entered me slowly. I winced at the pain. Fabian looked up. "Can you stay still, please, let adjust," I said, he nodded and I knew that it was hard for him. His face kept up tightening up. I nodded, for him to move and he started moving slowly. I started moaning in pleasure and he kept on groaning.

"Faster," I said through all the pleasure going through my body. He went faster and more pleasure shocked my spine. I grabbed the back of Fabian's head and started scratching and Fabian started groaning. He went harder and I knew that I couldn't withstand more pleasure. I rose my hips and he hit a spot and I went over the edge. I only saw white. As I came down from my high, I opened my eyes to my handsome husband.

Fabian pov

As I came down from high, I saw my beautiful wife laying under me writhing in pleasure. She shook less and less and then, still. She opened her eyes.

"Hey," I said, she blushed, "That was amazing."

"Same here, I am glad that I gave you the thing that nobody can ever take," she said. I rolled over. I turned onto my right, and she turned onto my left.

"How bout we get some sleep, so we'll be wide awake for tomorrow and the honeymoon," She turned around on her right and I wrapped my arm around midsection and she put her arm around mine and we both fell asleep into a blissful oblivion.

A/N: Thanks so much for the wait. I have had a lot of schoolwork. Hopefully I will have a chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating! I am not in school right now so more updates coming your way!

Fabian POV

The bright sunlight shined through the window awoken me from a dreamless sleep. I stretch my arms and yawned loudly.

"You're up,'' I heard as my beautiful wife walked into the room with two coffee mugs and my dress shirt on. "It's hotel coffee, gotta tell me if it is any good," she said as she place the mugs on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I meant what I said last night, you are beautiful, and I will say that till you believe me, and afterwards," I said as she looked down.

"Thank you, for that, and our life ahead of us," she looked at me. I brought my hand over to her cheek and our lips meet. I flipped her over and have a usual snogging session. After a while of only making out, only making out, a man can dream right, she pushed my chest letting me know that we had to stop.

"We have to start getting ready and look presentable in," she pauses "two hours, but there will be a lot of kissing on honeymoon so don't worry."

Nina POV

After I get Fabian off of me I walk over to my black overnight bag and pulled out my clothes and essentials that I need to get ready. I quickly throw on a pair of nice black jeans, a black and white striped peplum shirt, black socks, black under the knee boots, and a leather jacket (outfit on profile). I grab my black bag and we head down to the lobby. We are greet with photographers trying to get a picture of us. Fabian is a singer and I am a magazine writer, so our jobs work perfectly together. I usually write the lengthy article so traveling suits that writing. I hide my face into Fabian's shoulder as we walk out. I hear things like.

"Tell us the details!"

"When are releasing your next album?"

And other stupid questions. Fabian turned me so I was facing him.

"Let's give them something to write about," he said and the next thing I knew are lips were meeting, we are usually very conservative and don't usually kiss in public. We pulled apart breathing heavily. The security guard pushed us an aisle way and we ran to the black car. I hopped in first and Fabian followed.

"What the hell was that!" I screamed while slapping his arm.

"We are married, I just want to show the how much I love you. We shouldn't be afraid to kiss in public," he said.

"Well just wait from a call from your publicist because she will bite your head off. But about the kissing in public, I don't care any more either," I said and leaned in. We kissed for a couple a minutes when Fabian's phone started to ring. He pulled away and answered. I pulled out mine and started playing candy crush as I listen to Fabian publicist yell at Fabian for the public kissing.

"Told you," I smirked to him as he ended the call.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I am too tired to fight, last night took a toll on me," he smirk back and I slapped his arm for the second time in the this car ride.


End file.
